Karaoke Vengador
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Oportunamente Clint rompió la atmosfera con esa parte de la canción que realmente parecía estúpida. Justo en el momento en que iba a soltar la mano de la chica, ella le hizo un guiño cómplice.


**Karaoke Vengador**

* * *

Discleimer: Los personajes aquí presentados no son míos, los uso con el fin de divertirme. Posiblemente mucho OOC pasen y diviértanse.

* * *

 **"El Don"**

* * *

¿Por qué estaba ahí? No entendía cómo es que Janet, Tony y los demás le habían convencido de ir. Pero ahí estaban, sentado entre Thor y Hulk, quienes comían abundante comida. Soltó un bufido, él realmente tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

— Me voy…— menciono incorporándose. No iba a pasar ningún tipo de vergüenza; pese a que solo estaban ellos seis; Tony, T'Challa, Thor, Clint, Hulk, Janet y él.

— De acuerdo…— menciono Tony sorprendiéndolo.

— No

—Vamos viejo, no seas aburrido.

— La hormiga es un patético…

— Compañero deberías pasar tiempo con Nosotros.

— No te vayas Hank…

Todos comenzaron a tratar de convencerlo de quedarse, aunque solo provocaban que le irritara esta situación.

— Vamos, vamos, Hank es libre de hacer lo que quiera…— por primera vez en su vida agradeció a Tony, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta se detuvo. — siempre y cuando cante una canción que YO elija… — Maldito y mil veces maldito Stark.

— No tendría porque hacerlo…

— Es eso, o quedarte aquí hasta mañana.

Hank bien podría escabullirse, pero se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de mirar a Janet y esos hermosos ojos verdes. Maldijo internamente quitándole el micrófono a Stark con un puchero de indignación.

— Bien…

La canción comenzó, solo iba a leer la letra, sobre todo porque no la identifico.

 _Quiero saber que me pasa_

 _Te pregunto que me pasa y no sabes_

 _Que contestarme, porque claro, de seguro te mareé_

 _Con mis idas y vueltas_

 _Te cansé con mi cámara lenta_

 _Y aunque trato nunca puedo_

 _Apurar mi decisión._

Sus mejillas se iluminaron de pronto mientras observaba como Janet le observaba con mirada encantada, Tony con su estúpida sonrisa y Clint ya comenzaba a bailar a su alrededor, para poner según él más ritmo a la fiesta.

 _En el preciso momento_

 _En que todo_

 _Va cambiando para mí_

 _En ese instante_

 _Te aseguro_

 _Que alguna señal te di_

 _Pero no me escuchaste_

 _Tal vez sin intención de tu parte_

 _Puede ser un poco débil_

 _El sonido de mi voz_

Definitivamente sentía el rostro complemente acalorado, muestra del evidente sonrojo que poseía. En ese momento Thor ya estaba comenzando a echarle porras con una mano mientras la otra sostenía un gran tarro de hidromiel.

 _Oh, una mañana te veré llegar_

 _Y descubriré que yo solo ya no estoy mejor_

 _Y, te pediré que me acompañes_

 _A donde en verdad no se_

 _Dime que si miénteme_

 _Podría ser que al final_

 _Rompiste el cristal en mí_

 _Podría pasar_

 _Que me hagas hablar_

 _Yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal._

Para ese momento efectivamente Clint y Hulk le hacían los coros, lo cual era de verdad extraño tomando en cuenta la pronunciación del "más fuerte de todos" y lo divertido que se veía el arquero.

 _Siento que debo encontrarte_

 _Y sin embargo paso el tiempo yéndome_

 _Hacia mí mismo_

 _A mi centro_

 _Que jamás encontraré_

 _Yo quisiera tenerte_

 _Y tratarte de modo decente_

 _Pero ves que_

 _Ya no puedo_

 _Despegar de mi papel_

No podía seguir ¿o sí? esa maldita canción era… extraña y la verdad es que pese a que el texto ni siquiera tenía una gran gramática sí que era para sentirse identificado, se atrevió a observar de reojo a Janet.

 _Deberé tranquilizarme_

 _Y jugar al juego que me propones_

 _Bajo la guardia te recibo_

 _Y me abrigo de tu piel_

 _El destino me ha dado_

 _Corazones desequilibrados_

 _Tu palabra_

 _Me nivela_

 _Y detiene mi caer._

Esa sonrisa en sus labios, esa mirada de cielo y más aún el sonrojo que pintaba sus pálidas mejillas, se veía muy bonita.

 _Oh, una mañana te veré llegar_

 _Y descubriré que yo solo ya no estoy mejor_

 _Y, te pediré que me acompañes_

 _A donde en verdad no se_

 _Dime que si miénteme_

 _Podría ser que al final_

 _Rompiste el cristal en mí_

 _Podría pasar_

 _Que me hagas hablar_

 _Yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal._

Es entonces que el coro se sintió tan correcto que decidió acercarse mientras lo cantaba para después tomar la mano de la dama presente.

 _Es un solo?_

 _Es la guitarra de lolo._

Oportunamente Clint rompió la atmosfera con esa parte de la canción que realmente parecía estúpida. Justo en el momento en que iba a soltar la mano de la chica, ella le hizo un guiño cómplice.

 _Podría ser que al final_

 _Rompiste el cristal en mí_

 _Abriste mi piel que estaba tan mal_

 _Quebraste el silencio que me hizo alejar_

 _Quizás seas tú quien me hará regresar_

 _Intuyo que sabes la forma mejor_

 _Y tienes el don que requiere curar este mal._

Le hizo el coro para después simplemente abrazarlo. De acuerdo él había terminado con esa estúpida canción, sentía en los oídos el latido de su corazón y su cuerpo temblaba al sentir el abrazo de Janet.

— Lo hiciste genial Hank…

— G-Gracias…

— Ahora puedes imponerle una canción a Tony…

— ¿Qué?

Hank Pym sonrió… oh sí, había llegado el momento de su venganza.

* * *

Hola a todos, bueno no sé, la canción es tan de Hank que no pude evitar hacerlo, se valen las recomendaciones para las siguientes canciones –guiño- Jajajajaa en español por favor!

 **Dedicado a Legendary**


End file.
